


Falling Asleep

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [46]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Set during like. Early s7?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 46 - "Go back to sleep."
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Series: Drabble Collection [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 4





	Falling Asleep

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked, having heard sounds in the middle of the night and getting up to see what was happening.

"I'm... yeah, sure," Willow said, even though both knew it wasn't true. "Go back to sleep."

"Will, I know things got... crazy, but you still have us. You still have me."

"I know," Willow smiled, and it almost reached her eyes. "I'm doing better, but sometimes it's still hard to sleep. Maybe I should have gotten used to it, during all the time Tara and I weren't together, but..."

Buffy reached over for Willow's hand. "I get it."


End file.
